Marriage On The Rocks
by Monkeefan42
Summary: Julie, Nez's long time friend and proprietor of his favorite local store has everything a girl could possibly want. She's the richest girl in Carmel, and in Nez's opinion, the most beautiful. Unfortunately she is in a loveless marriage. Will Nez sweep Julie off her feet, or will she be unhappy forever? -This story takes place in the present day-
1. Chapter 1

It was summer time and Carmel was jumping. Nez decided he would go out into town and browse the shops, maybe get something to eat. When he arrived in the village, his first stop was the bakery. He ordered a box of cookies and pastries, and when his order was all wrapped up, he headed over to his favorite store called 'Tranquility'. This was a clothing store that sold vintage attire for men and women, as well as cuff links, jewelry, and decorative items. The store reminded Nez of Davy's old Zilch store, only this store was more practical and imaginative. But it wasn't just the store that he liked. He was absolutely crazy about the store owner, whose name was Julie. Around twenty three, the fair skinned brunette stood at five foot three. She had piercing dark brown eyes, a pleasing feminine voice, and a genuine smile. For the past three years, Nez would stop by the store to chat with her, and although they never saw each other outside of her shop, they knew each other well.

Julie was married to the richest man in Carmel. When she was a young debutante at the tender age of eighteen, she was forced into an arranged marriage. Nez admired the fact that Julie didn't become a housewife. She had made something of herself, and he was proud of her. He headed into the store, and he smiled softly at the girl behind the counter "Hi Donna, is Julie around?" Donna called Julie from the back of the store. "Julie! Michael is here." Julie headed to the front of the store, and she gave Nez a hug "Look what the cat dragged in- it's the sexy Texan." Nez chuckled softly "Your Texan brought you some cookies. No grits this time." He teased her and she smiled, opening the box "Aww Michael thank you so much" she kissed his cheek and shared some of her cookies with Mike and Donna, nibbling on a jelly filled one.

"What are your plans for today, Mike? Besides making us girls swoon?" Nez chuckled as Donna rolled her eyes and went out to help a customer. "You're so adorable, Michael." She said softly "Vic was crazy to let you go." Nez's eyes got a little teary when she said that and he looked away from her. "Things happen, Julie. I guess it was for the best. Julie moved her hand over his "I'm having a little dinner party tonight. My husband said I could invite whomever I want. So I invited your friends Joan and Bill over, as well as a few of my friends. I hope you'll attend." Nez's eyes softened "You're so sweet. Of course I'll come." The young girl smiled "Dress is casual, but you know I always get dressed up, so you can wear whatever you'd like really." She handed him the printed invitation from her desk and he beamed, reading it over. "Thanks, Julie. I'll see you tonight. I'm going to head out for some breakfast." Julie blushed as he kissed her cheek and exited her store.

When Julie came home after closing up her shop, she was excited. She loved entertaining, and she had planned a fun evening for her friends. She changed into a navy blue summer cocktail dress, and made sure that her hair and makeup looked nice before she went over to her husband's room. She knocked on his door."Sweetheart, would you like to join me tonight, or are you busy with your work?" Julie heard a noise in his room and she slowly opened the door. Her husband was in bed with a woman of about thirty. Her eyes widened at the scene before her. It took her a full minute to process what was going on. "Henry, you have exactly five minutes to pack up your things and get out of here. Take your slut and use the side door. I don't want our guests to see this…this filth." She turned her back to them as they got dressed, the girl leaving.

Henry looked at her angrily "What makes you think you have the right to kick me out of the house?" Julie frowned "What makes you think you have the right to screw other women right under my nose? Are you that stupid, or did you just not care anymore?" She could see the anger in her husband's eyes, and before she knew it, he hit her so hard that she fell onto the floor. Her eyes welled up with tears as he packed his suitcase and stormed out of the house. When her husband left, all of the help rushed upstairs to tend to her. She looked up at them through blurred eyes. "Mister Morrow is a terrible man, Miss. Look what he's done to you." Their maid helped Julie off the floor and she brought her into her room so she could tend to her. A moment later, the head of the household staff knocked on her door "Miss, should I cancel the party for tonight?" Julie sniffled "No, please let the guests in when they arrive. They were all looking forward to it." The man nodded and went back downstairs to make finishing touches in the living room. She told the maid that she didn't want to be fussed over, and when she was finally alone, she curled up in her bed and cried.

Nez arrived at her home a few minutes early, as he was anxious to see her. He rang the bell, and when he was let in, he sensed something was wrong. He glanced at the maid "Where is Julie? Is she still getting ready?" The maid hesitated before she answered "Misses Morrow is under the weather today. She said she may join the company later." Nez looked concerned "Which room is she in? I'd like to see her" The maid told him, and he went up the stairs. As he neared her door, he could hear sobbing. He gently knocked on the door "Julie, are you there? It's Michael." Julie told him to come in, her face buried in her pillow. When he came inside, he was surprised at how feminine the decor was. He observed that Julie and her husband must sleep in separate bedrooms, and he frowned.

"Julie, are you sick?" He sat on the edge of her bed. "I-I'm fine" Nez stroked her hair "You can tell me, darlin' please look at me." Julie shook her head "I walked in on my husband with another woman. I told him to leave and he hurt me." Nez strained to hear what she was saying, as she was speaking very low." He gently rolled her over so that he could see her, and he winced. Nez curled his arms around her and held her close, rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry, Julie. Please don't cry. I'll fix up your wounds, I promise." Julie had cried so much that she began to cough. He slowly patted her back "What's going to happen now?" Julie sniffled as he propped her up against some pillows.

"Am I ugly, Michael? Is that why he doesn't like me?" Nez frowned "Julie, this is his issue. It has nothing to do with you. You're beautiful." Julie sighed "Well I can't live with him. I don't trust him anymore. I guess I'll file for a divorce…." She bit her lip so that she wouldn't cry, and Nez kissed her good cheek "Be right back". He soon returned with a first aid kit and a glass of water. "Here darlin', you drink this." Julie sipped at her water and watched as Nez held some ice on her cheek. "I don't want you seeing me like this" she whispered. She closed her eyes as he put antiseptic on her wound, and finally a bandage. "I'll just tell my guests I fell. I don't want any drama." Nez told her she should say whatever she felt was right. "I'll wipe all that black stuff from under your eyes okay?" Julie managed a smile as he wiped away her smudged mascara and combed her hair. "See? Now you look good as new. Can I tell the guests you'll be down soon?" Julie nodded and went over to her dresser to fix her makeup.

About ten minutes later, Julie started down the stairs. She smiled a little when she saw all of her guests, and she greeted them. Nez thought she was an excellent hostess. She made sure she mingled with her guests and that everyone joined in on the conversation. The meal was delicious, and Nez had a lot of fun chatting with the guests that he had never seen before. The party lasted until midnight, but Nez stayed behind to see if she needed anything. He didn't like the idea of her being alone in the house, especially since her husband could show up at any time and hurt her. "Julie, are you staying here tonight?" Julie nodded "I already spoke to my lawyer. There's no way Henry would come back here until the divorce is final." Nez looked relieved. "I've been through several divorces. Don't let it get you down, okay?" Julie looked a little sad then "I'll try not to, Mike. I don't want to bring everyone down at my store." Nez gave her hand a gentle squeeze "I'll be seeing you, okay? If you need anything, give me a call." Julie thanked him and gave him a hug before he left. She was glad that she had a friend who cared about her.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later, Julie had to make an appearance in court. Nez offered to drive her, and they were headed to the court building that was a half hour away. Julie was dressed properly for court in a gray skirt and blazer, and she was looking out the window. Nez gently moved his hand over hers "This will all be over before you know it. Your lawyer will be doing most of the talking, so you don't have to worry." Julie kissed his hand "Thanks for driving me. I'm sorry if I ruined your day." Nez frowned "Julie, you know I love being with you. When you're done with the court business, I was thinking we could go out for some lunch." Julie managed a smile "Thanks, that sounds like fun." She took a deep breath as Nez parked by the courthouse. "Well, here we are. Do you want me to walk you inside?" Julie blushed and shook her head "I can manage". Nez kissed her cheek and watched as she walked across the lawn and into the building. He remembered how nervous and stressed he was when he and Phyllis had gone to court for their divorce. He could only imagine how she was feeling right now, and he wished that he could be with her.

Nez began to drive on the highway that led to his home, and he sighed. He had it bad for Julie, and he knew that he was in love with her. It was just so hard to tell if she loved him that way. Sure, she would flirt with him a lot through the years, but he always wondered if she viewed him as a crush, or as a fatherly figure. He decided that eventually he would ask her, and whichever she chose, he would have to accept. Nez himself had to admit that there were times when he wanted to make love to her, and times when his fatherly instinct was prominent.

When he reached town, he parked in front of a local café and ordered himself some coffee. Nez sat down at an outdoor table, and he took his phone out, looking for a restaurant nearby that Julie would like. He smiled to himself as a result came up for 'Southern barbeque' and he scrolled down the list to find something else. He really couldn't picture his prim and proper Julie with barbeque sauce all over her. He chuckled at the thought of it, and chose an Italian restaurant instead.

Around one o'clock, his cell rang and he picked it up "Hello?" He heard Julie's voice on the other end "Hi Michael. I just got out". Nez headed over to his car "Should I come and get you?" Julie nodded "Okay, thank you, sweetie. I'll be right where you dropped me off." Nez was concerned "Julie, just stay in the building until I get there, okay? I don't want that lunatic husband of yours doin' something stupid." Julie agreed and a half hour later, Nez parked by her building. He texted her to let her know he was there, and a moment later, the petite brunette was making her way toward his car. He noticed that she looked a little pale, and when she got into the car, he curled his arms around her. "Are you alright?"

Julie nodded and hugged him back "I'm okay. Just a little stressed out. Is it alright if we go home?" Nez stroked her cheek "Can we go back to my place?" Julie agreed to go back with him, and Nez couldn't help but smile as she kissed at his cheeks "Mm, you're so handsome, Michael." Nez tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? My friend is having a little concert, and I want to be there to support him." Julie smiled softly "Of course, Mike. I bet It'll be a lot of fun."

The following night, Nez picked Julie up from her house at about seven. The maid let him inside, and he smiled when Julie came down the stairs a few minutes later. She was wearing a short purple dress and matching heels. Nez's favorite part of the outfit was the leather jacket that she wore over her dress. He smiled softly as he took her hand and led her out to his car "You look so sexy, Julie. I like the jacket." Julie got into the passenger seat " Thanks. I wanted to look nice for my Texan." Nez kissed her cheek "Well you sure do, baby." He started up the car and began to drive to the concert venue.

When they reached the venue, Nez went to the back door and showed the security guard his passes. Julie looked a little uneasy as the guard stared at her, and Nez took her hand "It's okay, Julie. Come on, let's go inside." Julie went inside with him, and soon a man around Nez's age came up to them "Nez! Glad you can make it, man! He hugged Nez and soon his eyes fell on Julie "Nez, your girlfriend is stunning. What's your name, gorgeous?" Julie smiled shyly "I'm Julie. That's a cool hat you've got on there." Micky chuckled "I'm Micky, and thanks. I just got it a week ago." Nez huffed "All of your hats look the same. I'm gonna get you somethin' different this year." After She, Nez and Micky talked for a while, Micky had to go onstage. They wished him good luck and Julie sat beside Nez "Is Nez a nickname?" Nez nodded "Yup. Everyone calls me that. But when you call me Michael in that beautiful voice of yours, it makes me happy." He curled his arm around her as the show began to start, and they watched Micky as he dove into his first number 'Goin' down.'

Julie enjoyed the show, and afterward when Micky got into some clean clothes, he asked Nez and Julie if they wanted to go out to dinner with him. They chatted for a few hours, and soon Micky said goodbye to them, heading back to his hotel. Nez was relieved that no one in the restaurant had spotted them. He knew that if people started asking both he and Micky for autographs, then Julie would be confused. He wanted Julie to think of him as Michael her boyfriend. Telling her about his connection with The Monkees , he thought, was irrelevant. When Julie had gone to use the restroom earlier, Micky had told him that he would eventually have to tell Julie. "What if we go on tour again?" He had said to him "You can't just tell her 'Hey Julie, I'm going away for a month, I'll send you a post card.'" Nez had laughed when he said this, but deep down, he knew that Micky was right.

Now that Nez was driving Julie home, he was contemplating whether he should tell her and get it over with. "Micky is really nice guy, Mike. How long have you two been friends?" Nez chuckled "I'd say about forty years. We go way back. You see, we were in a band together." Julie stroked his arm "Aw well that's cute. And now he's doing solo shows?" Nez nodded as he parked in her driveway. "We were in a band called The Monkees together, so sometimes we tour together with Peter- he's our bassist." Julie smiled softly "The Monkees? No kidding. You guys had some major hits back in the day." Nez kissed her cheek "I bet you have some of our albums." Julie smiled shyly "I have around 400 records, so I wouldn't doubt it. That's really cool that you still tour, Mike." Nez was relieved that Julie wasn't upset that he hadn't told her earlier. He knew that she was very emotional during this time in her life, and he didn't want to be held responsible for making her cry. He curled his arms around her and stroked her hair "I promise if we tour again, you'll have a front row seat." Julie smiled softly "Thanks. By the way, you were just pretending to like your dinner tonight, right? You kind of wrinkled your nose when you ate the pasta." Nez laughed "It was terrible. And you were chopping up your ravioli instead of eating it." Julie giggled "How about we go inside and make some snacks?" Nez nodded "Please? My stomach is grumbling." He held her hand as they headed up the walkway. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so content, and he smiled to himself as Julie led him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Toward the last month of Summer, Nez decided to take Julie out in one of his convertibles. As they cruised along the highway, he looked over at the pretty woman beside him. Julie looked beautiful in her pastel colored dress and her little pink pumps, and he loved the way her hair looked when it blew in the wind. As he got off at an exit, he soon reached a scenic area that overlooked the sunset. Julie smiled softly when she saw where they were, and she took off her seatbelt. "Oh, Michael, it's so beautiful." She leaned toward him and he curled his arm around her. "Julie, I just wanted to let you know that I think you're the most precious little thing I've ever seen. I'm in love with you, sweetheart." He stroked her hair "I understand if you don't feel the same way, but my heart will always belong to you. I'll always be here to love you and to care for you." Julie's normally pouty lips turned into a smile, and she kissed him. "My heart is all yours, Michael. I love you." The older man smiled, and the two of them held each other as the California sunset faded from a vibrant purple, to a dusky orange.

Nez sighed happily as they cuddled. "Julie? Where do you want to go tonight?" He chuckled as the younger girl moved onto his lap. "Maybe we can go to that Italian restaurant that you were telling me about?" Nez curled his arms around her "That sounds good." He gently moved his hand to the front of her dress, and began to stroke her. Nez felt that Julie looked comfortable with this, so he moved his hand inside her panties, easily finding that sensitive spot inside of her. He couldn't help but feel smug as Julie's thighs twitched, and he slowly circled his finger around her clit. He loved how wet she was and how she squirmed on his lap, and after a few minutes, the young girl gasped, letting out a content moan. Nez curled his arms around her. He could feel her chest rising and falling against his, and he smiled softly.

After her body had calmed down, she looked at him coyly. "You're way too good at that. I can only imagine what you're like in bed." Nez chuckled and rubbed at her hips "We could try that sometime." He smirked as she crouched down by his legs and unzipped his pants. It was a matter of seconds before he felt her warm mouth over his member, and he ran his fingers through her hair. He could feel himself growing harder as she sucked on him, and he smiled to himself as her teeth grazed his member. Nez could tell that she was excellent at foreplay, but years of no male contact had left her a little rusty. After a few minutes, Nez's stomach began to tense. He groaned as he hit his release, and Julie ran her tongue over his arousal, licking him clean.

Nez watched as the young girl zipped up his pants and sat on his lap. "Mm see? I knew you were trouble." He kissed her softly "Do you want to sleep over my place tonight?" Julie shook her head "I don't want you getting tired of me. I..I don't want you to leave." Nez stroked her hair "Honey, what brought this on? You know I'm crazy about you." Upon hearing this, Julie seemed to relax a little. "I'm so used to Henry ignoring me…" Nez hugged her and slid her into the passenger seat. "Well I'm not Henry. And you know practically every man in Carmel is crazy about you. Do you honestly think they'd get tired of you?" He started up the car and Julie thought for a moment. "You're right. Only an idiot like Henry would get tired of me. But I don't care if the men like me, because I only want you." Nez smiled to himself as he parked in front of the restaurant, and he took her hand as the two of them headed inside.

After their meal, Nez drove to a nearby shopping complex. He knew that Julie was used to being pampered, and he didn't want her sleeping in one of his Videoranch T shirts. He stroked her cheek as he parked the car. "Pick yourself out a nice pair of pajamas, and whatever else you need, okay? I'll be looking at the men's shirts." He handed her his credit card and Julie headed into the store with him. She purchased some toiletries, a pair of short lace pajamas, and some makeup for the following day, before she joined Nez at the men's section. Nez kissed her cheek as she handed him his credit card. "Thank you, Papa" Nez looked at her fondly "Aw darlin', don't worry about it." He purchased a new polo shirt for himself before leaving the store with her.

When they arrived at his home, Nez seemed happier now that his girl was taken care of. He led her into his kitchen, and the two of them had some dessert before they adjourned to his bedroom. Julie was so happy that he didn't make her stay in a separate room, and when she got into her pajamas, she laid down beside him. She looked over at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek "I had a lot of fun." Nez kissed her gently and tugged the covers over them. "I had fun too, baby. And I like your new pajamas" he gave her backside a squeeze and she playfully slapped his hand away. "Mm, don't try anything funny, Nesmith." Nez chuckled as she spooned him from behind "Goodnight, Julie."


End file.
